


Your girlfriend's hotter than mine

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Person A: you know, I’m jealous of you / Person B: huh? why? / Person A: Your girlfriend is way hotter than mine *walks away* / Person B: wait, but... / Person B: but wE ARE DATIN- / Person B: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT





	Your girlfriend's hotter than mine

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again. Kinda.
> 
> Been busy as heck. And writer's blocked as heck. So apologies.

No one really expected to see Toni racing through the school halls, her laughter bouncing off the lockers.

 

They definitely didn’t expect to see Cheryl tearing after her, heels and all; face red and a deadly glare aimed at Toni’s back.

 

The entire school was confused to say the least.

 

Naturally everyone also assumed the worst; that Cheryl had finally cracked or that Toni had finally pushed the wrong button.

 

Well that latter wasn’t too far off. 

 

See it all happened like this…

 

\----

 

It’d been a normal day in Riverdale. Well as normal as it ever will be.

 

The whole town had still lost its mind and a terf war was still brewing.

 

But other than that it was chill.

 

Cheryl was lounging in the rec room, lying on the sofa with her phone held over her head. Veronica and Betty were muttering with Jughead over a Blue and Gold article.

 

It was pretty quiet.

 

Up until Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs burst in laughing and shoving each other. Yet still retaining their suaveness.

 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow over her sunglasses, peering at Toni as she pulled Fangs into a headlock as they ambled over to the centre of the room.

 

“Hey babel.” Toni said with a bright grin. Cheryl looked back at her phone with a hum.

 

“Have a fun day playing hooky?” Cheryl asked. Toni frowned, leaning on the back of the sofa.

“Duh. Of course.” Toni replied with a wink.

 

“You guys did what?” Jughead asked.

 

“We didn’t!” Sweet Pea said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Class finished early. Teacher got bored.” Fangs snorted.

 

“Whatever.” Cheryl huffed quietly. Toni’s frown deepened and she glanced around the room, getting shrugs from various different people.

 

“You doing okay Cher?” Toni asked gently.

 

“Peachy.” Cheryl grumbled, turning her phone off and tucking it into her shorts pockets.

 

“How about… we actually play hooky for the rest of the day?” Toni said, leaning down to press a kiss to Cheryl’s temple.

 

Cheryl hummed and craned her head up, capturing Toni’s lips softly. They ignored the protests of Fangs and Sweet Pea, Toni flipping them off as Cheryl left red smudges across her lips.

 

Toni pulled back with a smirk.

 

“So whatcha say Bombshell?” Toni asked again. Cheryl shrugged, sitting up and curling an arm around Toni’s shoulders.

 

“I’m not getting in trouble because of you TT.” Cheryl said sweetly. Toni groaned, letting her head fall onto the back of the sofa. 

 

The others watched in amusement as Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear, laughing when Toni suddenly stood ramrod straight with slowly reddening cheeks.

 

Toni coughed into her hand before moving around to sit next to Cheryl, ignoring the sly smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Toni’s warm cheeks before she settled back onto the sofa.

 

The room went back to its quiet murmuring and Toni’s face slowly got less red.

 

It was all calm.

 

The calm before the storm as it were.

 

Toni turned her head, resting it on the back of the sofa while she looked over at Cheryl.

 

“What?” Cheryl asked, not even looking away from her phone. Once again drawing attention to them.

 

“Nothing…” Toni said, a smirk tugging at her lips, “You know, I’m jealous of you.” Cheryl frowned, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she looked at Toni curiously.

 

“Huh? Why?” Cheryl muttered. Toni looked straight ahead, slowly moving Cheryl’s legs from her lap (she couldn’t remember when they’d got there in the first place).

 

“Your girlfriend is way hotter than mine.” Toni whispered simply before standing up and walking out the rec room.

 

Cheryl blinked after her.

 

“Wait but-” Cheryl cut herself off, “But we are dating-,” A loud gasp came from Cherly as she shot up off the sofa, “COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” 

 

Cheryl’s scream echoed through the room, quickly followed by the hurried clicking of her heels against the floor.

 

\----

 

So yeah, Toni skidding around the corner from the rec room and down the main hall drew some attention.

 

But it was indeed the fuming Cheryl storming after her.

 

Now, while the close group of teen detectives and Serpents knew about Cheryl and Toni, the rest of the town had gone about obliviously, more concerned about the terf war or something.

 

So the natural assumption for most was a Serpent had pissed off Queen Bee.

 

They weren’t wrong per say. Just not completely clued in.

 

“I’m sorry Cher!” Toni called over her shoulder, skidding out of the main doors and leaping down the steps, tumbling and rolling on the ground at the bottom. Toni stayed kneeling at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Cheryl to burst through the doors.

 

When she did Toni grinned up at her.

 

Cheryl carefully walked down the steps, fire practically shooting from her eyes, her heels drawing Toni’s eyes as she came to a stop in front of Toni.

 

Toni, who was still kneeling and catching her breath, grinned up at Cheryl.

 

“Not funny TT.” Cheryl said through gritted teeth. Toni laughed once more, finally pushing herself to her feet and smirking up at Cheryl.

 

“Oh I dunno, seemed pretty funny to me.”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, grabbing Toni’s Serpent jacket lapels and pulling her close, her red lips slotting over Toni’s effortlessly. Toni gripped at Cheryl’s hips, thumbs slipping under Cheryl’s shirt and brushing over her skin easily.

 

It was so easy to get lost in those red lips that Toni didn’t really process anything else that day. It was a whirlwind of a kiss, seemingly never ending, their lips sliding against each others as though it was meant to be. Such passion and ferocity that can only come from a pissed off Cheryl.

 

Toni’s honestly shocked that Cheryl ended the kiss when the bell rang just inside the school doors.

 

“Really?” Toni panted. Cheryl shrugged, hesitating only slightly before turning on her heel and walking back up the steps.

 

\----

 

Toni really was lost in a blur for the last couple hours of school.

 

Not a single thing was absorbed into her brain.

 

The smeared red staining her lips was all she could think about.

 

The tingling left on her lips, which she had to cover up most of the time.

 

No need to get in trouble with the teachers over too much lipstick that isn’t hers on her lips.

 

Unfortunately, resting your chin on your hand all lesson tends to make it look like you’re bored.

 

Which landed Toni in detention. Again.

 

\----

 

Toni wasn’t even sure it was safe for her to drive back to her trailer; her mind too occupied with red lips and smug smiles.

 

A point proven when she got back to her trailer, barely in one piece, and saw a familiar car sitting in her ‘driveway’.

 

Toni rolled her eyes as she pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair as she ambled up her front steps. She didn’t bother reaching for her key, the door swinging open the second she stopped in front of it.

 

“Hey there.” Toni said, moving past Cheryl and placing her helmet on her kitchen table.

 

“Back a bit late babe.” Cheryl stated as she pushed the door shut, “Get detention or something?”

 

“Yes.” Toni grumbled, turning around and snagging Cheryl by the edge of her shirt. Cheryl walked over, Toni’s hand twisting into her shirt as she leaned back against the table.

 

“Sorry.” Cheryl whispered, looping her arms around Toni’s neck.

 

“You should be.” Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s back and sighed.

 

“You shouldn’t make me angry then.” Cheryl pouted.

 

“Please, “ Toni snorted, “You weren’t angry. Just upset I’d surprised you.”

 

“Well I still disagree with you, my girlfriend is hotter than yours.” Cheryl replied airily.

 

“What? But-” Toni began until Cheryl’s nose bumped into hers.

 

“Shut up.” Cheryl whispered before connecting their lips, pushing Toni harder against the table.

 

\----

 

Hours later, tangled amongst sheets with a flickering yellow light above their heads, Cheryl turned to Toni.

 

“Still stand by your statement?” Cheryl asked. Toni let her eyes trail down Cheryl’s body.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Even after the consequences?” Cheryl raised her eyebrow when Toni laughed.

 

“Oh yes.” Toni pulled Cheryl closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Always worth it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Requests / comments / kudos welcome below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
